


Morning

by Continental



Series: Alkaline Trio Shorts [1]
Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Continental/pseuds/Continental
Summary: Dan wakes up in someone else's bed.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on a Halloween fic for my friend, but instead I'm writing soft gays in the morning.

Dan awakened slowly, his senses coming to him one at a time, letting him put together the scene piece by piece. The first thing he became aware of was the radio, playing a tune that sounded familiar, but that he couldn't quite put a name to. Why was the radio on anyway? He never left the radio on while he slept.

Immediately after, he became aware of light on the other side of his eyelids. The blinds were open, he realized. The blinds were open? He always remembered to close the blinds at night.

But before he could ponder his assumed slips of mind any further, he stretched his arm and touched a soft, warm presence in the bed beside him, and everything that had happened the previous night came back to him in an instant. The studio, Derek's house, Derek's bed, Derek... it all came back to him like a dream. A wonderful dream.

Dan tentatively opened his eyes, as if he were scared that said dream would turn out to be just that. But when his eyes were fully open, his dream was still there, turned away from him and snoring softly. Dan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and let his eyes wonder over the man. He had a perfect view of the Vandals tattoo on his upper arm, and the pale expanse of his back, speckled with deep purple love bites. His head was turned toward the pillows in such a way that Dan couldn't see his face, but the sunlight shown through the blinds in streaks and illuminated his chocolate colored locks, sticking up in tuffs from a memorable night. It was hard to believe that he had only hours ago ran his fingers through those same locks, and kissed new colors onto that same tattooed skin.

There was a space between the two of them, and Dan didn't know if he was brave enough to cross it. But as he'd witnessed the night before, Derek had a way of enticing him beyond explanation, and he reached out his hand to comb a few strands of hair from the man's forehead, letting his fingers linger there, gently twisting the strands around his index finger. His hair was thinning, he noticed as he brushed the pad of his thumb across Derek's temple. He was too young for his hair to be thinning like that.

Derek stirred, and Dan paused. He stirred once more, and that always gentle, musical voice of his spoke, soft and groggy:

"Danny?"

Something fluttered in Dan's chest, beckoning him forward, and he moved to press his chest flush with Derek's back, one arm around his waist and his head against his shoulder.

"Good morning." He smiled, not knowing what else to say.

"You're still here?" Derek asked. He turned his head to look at Dan, and the way the early morning sunlight shown onto his face and made those beautiful blue eyes shimmer was breathtaking. So breathtaking that, for a moment, Dan forgot how to speak.

"Yeah," he managed to say, eyes tracing every line of that lovely face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Derek pressed his lips together and shifted his gaze to the wall. 

"I don't know. Everyone else is usually gone by now. I don't even get a goodbye most of the time." There was a slight edge to his voice, the subtlest hint of bitterness that Dan could taste in the air. A depression settled in his stomach as he turned Derek's words over in his head.

"Their loss, I guess."

Derek hummed. "Yeah. I guess."

"I never thought about leaving, you know?" The words slipped out, and he wondered if this was too much. Maybe Derek was dropping hints; maybe he was going to ask him to leave. He bit his tongue, consciously trying to memorize the feeling of Derek's skin against his before he was sent away. But Derek only cracked a lopsided smile, brushing the back of his hand across Dan's cheek.

He looked like he wanted to say something, something that creased his brow and pulled his lip between his teeth. His lips parted, but no words formed, and while he was still thinking it over Dan's restraint crumbled, and he tilted his head to kiss those lips that had been, and remained, so enticing. 

When he pulled away, the worry was gone, replaced with a fond smile.


End file.
